


A Solo Blessing of Dino Proportions

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death by Dinos, Death of the Villain, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic death, POV Alternating, Reylo - Freeform, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Ben thought his work at Jurassic World was all he needed, until a certain raptor trainer absconded with his heart. He seems resigned to love her from afar. But everything changes with the creation of the hybrid dino and a visit from his honorary nephews. Can they save the day and get their happily ever after. Or will they be lost to the beasts of an age long past?A Reylo/Jurassic World story for geekymoviemom.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Paige Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 32
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, ReylOlds





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekymoviemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/gifts).



> First, I would like to thank my beta, theresonatinglight for her invaluable help with this story. I'm still fairly new to writing fanfiction so I apologize if I miss any tags or there are warnings that you believe should be out there. I am writing the story based on a prompt that I chose for a movie exchange. I really enjoyed exploring these characters and this movie so I hope you find at least a little amusement in this.

  


It was a morning just like every other at Jurassic World. Ben Solo came to work bright and early, ready to take on the day. He knew what he had to do to keep the park running smoothly and he was very good at it. The weather could change and bring monsoon worthy rains as well as sweltering heat but he wouldn’t let it bother him. It would be almost a week later, that he would both curse and be grateful for the events that would transpire and change his life forever.

``````````

Dinosaur roars cut through the air during most park hours and Ben was thankful he wasn’t forced to hear every sound that drifts up from the park below. They would definitely distract him when he needed his mind focused on park logistics, guest satisfaction surveys, and staff requests. 

Thankfully, Hux was there to help share the burden. He wished he could get out into the sun and enjoy the perfect weather but he had plenty of paperwork to get through before that became a remote possibility. 

“Over 20,000 guests today.” Ben looked at the read out on his desk. The meeting with some corporate types was over. _Thankfully._ Working with vendors and speaking with potential sponsors was not the highlight of his morning.

“Not the worst turn out.” Hux looked up from his own paperwork. Flipping through pages of work orders and supply sheets seemed to be a never ending task for the two men. 

Ben just hummed to himself as he looked on over the park. Taking in the view helped remind himself why he took the job in the first place. He would have to make his regular visit to the control room soon. He was thankful for the people there. They were competent and took to their jobs with enthusiasm and a critical eye over park proceedings. He had to steel himself, Kaydel and Rose would likely question him for dragging his feet rather than just asking the raptor trainer to dinner. He rolled his eyes at the very real possibility. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t so soft with his employees. However, he was grateful that their teasing never crossed a line. 

Rey released the girls from their positions and walked over to Finn, who had been observing the exercise.

“So what do you think, Finn? Do they have the makings of being the most expensive and deadly team of trained raptor-monkeys for this bloated and ridiculously expensive park?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Rey, your girls are not going to be made into an attraction.” He grabbed the fresh bucket of treats by his feet and handed it off to his best friend before continuing, “Now a military installation...that has possibilities.” He used his peripheral vision to see her immediately scowl at him.

“That’s not even funny. Anyone trying to turn these girls into weapons will have to go through me first.” She stomped over to him and jabbed him in the chest. “I would pity the poor idiot who tried, but they wouldn’t live long enough to regret their mistake, because they would eat him first.”

Finn threw his arms up in surrender. “Hey, I’m not actually making the suggestion. But I hear things. Snoke and Palpatine talk all the time. You’ve seen Snoke practically salivate over your squad. He must have been some kind of psycho military nut in a previous life or something.” Finn and Rey made their way down to ground level and headed over to their office space. They decided to end the day on a high note. No need to push BB into stubborn mode. 

“So the girls looked good today. Rey-Rey was especially attentive.”

“Urgh. R-2 would do what was necessary to get her meal if I push hard enough. And I wish you would not call her that.”

Finn shrugged at her. “What can I say, the first thing she did after hatching was go looking for food. I thought it was a very good comparison.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “D-O and D-2 had a few moments where I thought they were done for the day, but BB got them in line.”

“Ah, Duchess Organa and Darth Daisy…” Finn sighed fondly. “Those two will keep you on your toes, that’s for sure. And Daisy has a bit of a feral streak to her. Snoke watches her and BB the most when he slithers in.” Finn was smirking at her. 

"Remind me how you came up with 'Duchess Organa' again?" The second part sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Finn looked at her like she had grown another head and told him to call her 'mommy.'

"What? It's a valid question." Rey almost wished she could take the question back.

"Senator Leia Organa? Have you never seen her during her speeches? She commands a room like a queen and tears her opponents to shreds." 

Rey just shrugged and shook her head.

"You need to watch the news." Finn looked at her as if she threw away her feminist card and declared women property once again. 

She chose to ignore that comment and asked instead, "So why not or 'Queen or Princess Leia?'" 

"Respect should be paid. But the others just didn't sound right." He shrugged and smiled sweetly.

“Okay, fine. Daisy? Did you know a Daisy... where did that come from? Especially to call her Darth?” She hoped Finn would shed some light on the issue, as it did not sound like a complement.

“No, I knew a Daisy, a long time ago. Very sweet girl. Our girl here acts how Daisy would if she fell to the dark side, I suppose you could say.” He shrugged his shoulders and just gave Rey a big smile. And she just shook her head in response. 

“So what was with all the cutesy names I mean you were in the military and you've wanted to name them something like Beta, Charlie, Delta, and Echo? 

No Rey, when I got out of the military I got away from all that. The structure I got from it was good for me. But when I got out I didn't want to have anything remotely like what I used to do. 

“Seeing people get killed right next to you, it does things to you. Some people never get over it. I knew that if I wanted to be okay I'd have to leave that aspect of my life behind. Get help, and move on. And then I came here and I met you and these beasty girls and it's what I needed.” His look of determination to her everything she needed to know.

“Oh, Finn.” She wanted to reach out and take his hand in hers but he just smiled and waved her off. 

“It’s okay, Rey. I’ve been working on it. I’ll be okay.”

They shared a comfortable silence for a moment before Finn went on as before. 

“They however,” he indicated the girls that were currently ignoring them in favor of something interesting near the fence, “won’t be if Snoke’s whispered conversations come to anything.”

She knew he was so glad that the girls bonded with her instead of him. It meant that he didn’t have to deal with the vicious girls and he could stand to the side and _mostly_ avoid Snoke when he skulked around. He was her best friend and she loved him, but he really needed to work on his supportive bit.

“Can we talk about something else, please? I get the heebie-jeebies from him and he’s not even here today.” She had a moment for a full-body shudder before setting the treats down by her desk and booting up her computer. Rey had reports to file and emails to answer. And she wasn’t looking forward to the chore, even if she was in an air-conditioned office.

“Fine, fine.” Finn sat at his own desk across from Rey and looked at her over his monitor. “So when are you going on a date with Solo?” He watched her spectacular spit-take from her water bottle and ducked down behind his screen pretending not to notice Rey’s affronted look.

“Excuse me?” Rey managed to choke out the words as she moved for a better view of her meddling bestie. 

``````````

Ben answered the video call from his best friend, Poe Dameron. For a moment after the call went through, it was silent on both ends. Ben was ready to start when Poe said, “So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

“How can I help you today, Poe? Your boys will be here tomorrow. Don’t worry, I won’t let them be eaten by Rexy.” He rolled his eyes and sat back in his comfortable office chair.

“Thanks for that, Benny. That was actually not one of the concerns I had for this visit, but now you’ve got me scared that it is now an actual possibility. And if that’s the way you reassure the parents of your young guests: you might want to rethink your technique. If I have nightmares of my kids being chased by a monster with teeth, I swear I will call you up from whatever nightmare I have and make you smooth over every single one of my fears. No matter what time it is, got me?” His half serious, half amused look taking up most of Ben’s computer screen. 

“They’ll be fine.” Ben was absolutely certain. He oversaw over 20,000 visitors a day and the most dire situations he has dealt with are dehydration and lost kids. _Oh, and a Pachy wandering outside its zone. But no one needs to talk about that._

“They would have been fine when the trip included you and Paige, and that will still be the case without you.” Ben was a little disappointed Poe and Paige were not able to make the trip. When they were planning their visit the year before everything fell into place so easily. _Of course plans changed when Paige found out she was pregnant._ Poe was going to come with the boys, but then Paige was put on bedrest with her due any day. _It’s fine, I’ll still see them all soon._

“Great! So you’re still coming to visit for New Year’s right?” His concerned parent attitude did a complete 180°, transforming him into ‘best bud’ Poe.

“Yes, Poe-” Ben was then interrupted.

“Because you said you were going to visit three times and managed to wriggle out of those trips with very convenient excuses.” Poe gave him a faux glare, making Ben sigh.

“You know very well that they were perfectly legitimate situations that I had to handle.” Ben used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

It’s an old argument that came up whenever Ben had to cancel on visiting Paige and Poe. He genuinely missed them and hated that he was forced to cancel his previous trips for work. He warned Palpatine and the First Order board that he wouldn’t cancel again because he would quit. He was tired of putting out the non-existent fires that his staff are perfectly capable of putting out themselves. The board trusted him to do his job well, but he was only human, and he needed time for himself just like everyone else.

“I'll be there to see you and to snuggle your little girl to within an inch of her very existence. Satisfied?” Ben raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Awesome! Oh, and make sure Rose comes on time as well.”

Ben scoffed at the idea of playing babysitter to Poe’s sister-in-law. “Poe, Rose is a grown woman and perfectly capable of getting herself onto the ferry and on the plane. 

“Ben, please. Do this for Paige. She really misses you guys, and at this stage of the pregnancy, her emotions are like a teeter-totter. She trusts you. If you say you and Rose will make it, it’s one less thing for her to worry about until after our baby girl is born. Please?”

Poe brought out the puppy dog eyes, and even though they were less effective on a computer screen than in person, Ben could never deny his closest friends the reassurance they needed. They weren’t like the whiny or needy acquaintances that were consistently looking for him to assuage their concerns.

“Poe, I promise Rose and I will both be there to see your darling child for her first New Years.”

“Ok, good. You know if you want, you can also ask “Raptor Rey” if she’d like to visit too.” Poe’s face twisted into a sly look, daring Ben to contradict him.

“Mr. Solo, your 8am is here.” _Saved by the bell. Well, Hux._ Ben sighed in relief.

“Hey, is that Hugs?” Poe really perked up at the idea of messing with Hux.

“You know if you want, you’re at the very top of a short list to be my daughter’s fairy godmother. What do you think?” Poe could not see Hux from his position in front of Ben’s desk. So Ben was the only witness to Armitage Hux rolling his eyes at Poe’s words.

“You know there is nothing I would like more than becoming the guardian of your little hellspawn in the event that you and your angel of a wife are taken away in some tragedy, Dameron.” The sarcasm dripped off of his words, but there was a suspicious curling at the corner of his mouth that Poe could not see.

“Aw, you always say the sweetest things, _Hugs_. So you know what, I am going to put you down as a solid maybe.” Poe made a gesture as if he was writing on his hand and Ben rolled his eyes at the pair's fake hostility.

“Good-bye, Poe.” Ben shut his laptop screen and turned his focus back to his assistant. They had other things to attend to.

```````````````````````````

“Uncle Ben!”

“Hey guys!” Ben knelt down to catch his 12 year old nephew as the boy’s 15 year old brother followed behind at a much more sedate pace. They had grown so much since the last time he saw them, he couldn’t help but feel guilty about that. They looked like mini versions of Poe with a little Paige thrown in the mix. He could only hope they had more sense than their father, and Paige’s sense of humor. He held back a shudder.

“My God, you guys have grown so much since the last time I saw you. So Cass, Kobi - are you ready for this?” Ben squeezed the youngest. Cassian Dameron was trying to be cool and show how “unaffected” he was by his surroundings, but Ben could see that he was just as happy to be there as his brother. Kobi Dameron had no qualms about showing his excitement. He started rapid-fire with questions about the dinos, the rides, the food. 

Ben couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm. Kobi reminded him so much of himself when he was young. Always asking questions, always looking for answers; he will make it up to them. He promised himself he would answer any and all questions they had. He steeled himself for the disappointment he was about to bring the boys.

“Ok guys. I have a meeting I have to get to. But I promise I will meet you right after.” He looked between the two boys, seeing their faces get sadder at the idea of not getting to be with him until later. No matter how long between visits, he was always amazed that these kids enjoyed spending time with him. Ben always thought kids found him boring. _They must be the exception._

“I will meet you guys for lunch at the Cantina Hutt and then we can go see anything you want. Okay?” The boys seemed to perk up a little at that.

“My assistant will take you around until we meet. He knows the ins and outs of the park almost as well as I do.” He smirked at Hux’s scoff and looked at Kobi and Cass once more. You’ll be fine.” He lowered his voice into a stage whisper, “He may seem like a stick in the mud with a conceited attitude, but he has a wicked sense of humor.” He held in his laughter at Armie’s affronted look and straightened up once more. 

He heard his phone alarm informing him that he had to head out to get Rey Niima and take her to the paddock. After canceling the tone, he smacked Hux on the back kindly. “I know I owe you one. Three extra days for your honeymoon, on me.”

Hux’s lip curled slightly at the corner, touched at his boss and friend’s thoughtfulness. He would have kindly done this favor for Ben without such compensation, but it was always nice to know that he was appreciated.

“They shall be in one piece when you arrive. Lunch of course will be on you, and I will let Gwen know.” His face returned to its normal blank reserve as Ben turned from him and he looked to his charges. 

Ben nearly burst out laughing when he heard Hux as if the boys were ready for a ride on the spinning dinosaur eggs. He was at least 80% certain Hux was joking.

``````````

“On your way to see, Raptor Rey?” He rolled his eyes at Poe’s opening statement. Ben knew he should have ignored the call when he saw Poe’s picture on his phone. _Oh well. I can claim bad reception if he goes too far._

“Yes, Poe. And you really shouldn’t be saying that over an unsecured line. It’s not exactly common knowledge that the Island hosts four highly intelligent and deadly creatures that would eat everyone in the park if given the chance.” Ben shuddered at the very thought. If they ever got out, he would be running far and fast. He’d read the notes Doctors Skywalker, Holdo, Kenobi and Calrissian wrote on their encounters with the islands’ raptor population, and he had no desire to be placed in a similar situation.

“Ok, you’re acting a bit paranoid there buddy. Is there some kind of espionage from a rival dinosaur park that I don’t know about?” Ben heard his voice get a little louder on the other end of the line, “Oh yeah, didn’t you know? Jurassic World has raptors. Four of ‘em I think, right Ben?” Ben almost swerved his car into a tree. “Poe!”

“Relax, Benny. I’m at home. No one has heard anything about raptors.” If a shit-eating grin could be heard, Ben was certain one would be found on Poe’s face at that moment. 

“Not funny, Dameron.” Ben took a deep calming breath - he was ready to hang up on Poe. He really did not need this stress right now. He needed all his focus just making sure he didn’t look like a complete idiot in front of the woman that he might be a little in love with.

“Ben, you’ll be fine. Just ask the woman out and get it over with. You’ll save yourself some stress and put the rest of us out of our misery.” That caught Ben’s attention. _What does he mean by that?_

“Poe...what do you know?” He’s sure his eyes were narrowed into slits at Poe’s have-a-care attitude.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know _a lot_ , but I was talking to Rose the other day, and she was just wondering when you were going to finally make a move. I think she, Finn, and Kaydel have a bet going as to when you will finally sac up and ask the lovely Rey to dinner. Or you know, to just Netflix and chill some evening.” He couldn't see it, but Ben was convinced that Poe ended that statement with a shrug. As if it was no big deal to just ask Rey for a date. Ben shook his head at Poe’s nonchalance. _It must be nice to go with the flow and be seemingly always at ease._ His dating her would not be against park rules as she wasn’t a direct subordinate to him so there wouldn’t be a power imbalance. But it might seem strange all the same. Park Operations Manager and Raptor Wrangler sounded surreal. 

He knew there was more to his friend. Poe puts forward a cavalier attitude, as if nothing bothers him. But behind his charming smile and roguish attitude is a deep well of caring and protective instincts. And he was quite astute in his observations. 

“I don’t know if I can, Poe.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Poe said nothing. He was familiar with Ben’s feelings.

“What if I end up disappointing her too...I don’t know if I can handle it.”

He heard Poe sigh over the line and waited for him to share his thoughts.

“Ben, your parents are not disappointed in you.”

“But-”

“Yes, they weren’t sure of your career choice, they thought you would go work for your dad’s company. But they got over that. They’ve told you that.” Ben was sure if Poe was able to look at him he would be glaring at Ben for his idiocy. _Old feelings don’t just dry up that quickly._

“Ben, they love you. And they are absolutely proud of you. I know it’s true because Paige had brunch with Leia last week and she said so. So, if you won’t listen to me.” Poe paused for dramatic effect. “Call your mom. She could probably keep you from sticking your foot into your mouth. And while you’re at it, just tell her that we are looking forward to seeing her for New Years. Thanks Ben, you’re a pal. Talk to you later, buddy.” And before Ben could say another word; Poe hung up on him. _Are you kidding me right now?_

Ben shook his head and spoke to his empty vehicle. “Poe Dameron, everybody.” He snorted a puff of air and smiled. _Yup, that’s my best friend._

He pushed all thoughts of Poe’s words and his parents out of his mind. He had to focus. Ben would need all his faculties if he was to keep from making a complete fool of himself. A few deep, cleansing breaths, and he was Ben Solo, Operations Manager instead of Ben Solo, hopeless romantic. 

``````````

“Ms. Niima. I would like you to come take a look at something... If you’re not too busy.”

“You can call me "Rey," you know?”

“Rey.” He let her name roll off his tongue. He liked saying her name. But this was business, and it was important he remain professional.

“Are you available?” His voice was even, his tone polite.

“Well, I’ll have to check my schedule. I mean as you can see, I am pretty busy. Very in demand.” 

She smiled a full mouth of sparkling teeth. _Is she teasing me? No, she speaks like that to everyone._

“We have an attraction.” He inwardly cringed at those words leaving his mouth without his permission.

``````````

Rey almost bit her tongue off in her effort to keep from responding with a flirty comeback about him finally admitting it. She wasn’t willing to blow her chances by pushing him too fast. Ben valued his job and would never do something to make an employee uncomfortable. Even if he wasn’t her direct superior, he ran the day-to-day operations of the park. And while she was very open and willing to accept his advances, anyone else could see it as harassment on the job. He came for something work related, so it would be best to act appropriately until he was in a more relaxed state. _Although, I don’t think I have ever seen him wear anything other than well-cut suits and the occasional tux. Does he even own a t-shirt and sweats? Rey_ would pay good money to see him dressed down. _Or in nothing at all works... Whoa. Down girl._

“An attraction? Sir, as far as I’m aware, all the open attractions at the park are already staffed and the animals have handlers in place. And I already have a full time job with the girls.” 

“It’s a new species we will be introducing. It will be like nothing the world has ever seen.” _God, I sound like a park poster._

“Wait. So you just went and made a new dinosaur?” Her mind changed gears from picturing Ben Solo naked to wondering if he had lost touch with regular people being cooped up in an office all day. Had he lost sight of what this place is about? Was he someone toeing the party line? She pulled her thoughts back in order. It was Ben Solo, ‘Operations Manager’ not Ben Solo ‘tall, dark, and handsome potential lover’ in front of her.

“But that still doesn’t answer my question. What does that have to do with me?”

“Your expertise on animal behavior as well as your knowledge of engineering would be helpful. The paddock is close to completion, but your assessment could help with safety concerns.”

“’Safety concerns?’ So it must be a carnivore then. Intelligent? If you require my assistance on top of your highly paid engineers, you must think it’s very likely to attempt an escape at some point?”

Ben Solo was impressed. He knew Rey was intelligent. She would not have the job she did if she wasn’t, but he also knew that his attraction to her was hopeless. Anyone so bright and bubbly as her would not be content to spend their days in the relative solitude he did. He worked so much that when he did take a day off, he spent most of the time in his apartment - away from guests and park employees. Occasionally, he would meet up with Hux or Mitaka for a stiff drink after work, but compared to Rey, he was practically a recluse. Even visiting his parents had its obstacles. Their relationship was slowly healing from their estrangement, but his life had been taken over by his work in the last few years so they had a way to go.

“Yes, the exhibit opens to the public in a few weeks, so I thought it best to consult with you while changes can still be made.” His hope for a relationship would die a slow and painful death if she ever looked at him with a distrustful expression on her face. Ben never wanted her to look at him with hurt. He would be professional.

“I actually wanted your opinion on the project before the construction began, but Mr.’s Palpatine and Snoke, and the First Order Board did not believe it necessary. After all, you already have a job as you’ve said, and this project would have taken you away from that.” He wasn’t sure why he told her that. Ben didn’t have to tell her that he trusted her input and wished they had used her knowledge sooner; he just didn’t like the idea that something was overlooked and now the board wanted to cover their asses.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” She smiled then reached down and picked up a loose rag to wipe off her hands, gesturing him on. “Shall we?” Rey moved a step towards his vehicle before he gave her an apologetic look.

“Actually, it might be best if you changed before heading out. She’s very sensitive to smell, and it would be ideal if the scent of your raptors and motor oil covered. She’s been known to respond negatively to certain scents around the inclosure, so limiting new scents is important.” 

Rey was not insulted in the least. She was actually impressed that such precautions were taken seriously. She was surprised it didn’t occur to her. She’d had to take similar steps with her own charges in the beginning. _He’s very distracting in his suit and tie combo. Yes, I’ll blame it on his delicious muscles._

“I’ll be right out.” She gave one of her patented ‘Rey of Sunshine’ smiles, as Finn dubbed them, and entered her happy little dwelling. 

Yes, Ben was a goner for sure. _If I can keep her focused on the job at hand, there is no reason for her to turn those enchanting eyes my way._ Of course that plan of action changed as soon as she turned said eyes toward him and they got in his car.

``````````

“Where are you from, Rey?” _Good, keep her talking. That will help._

“Nowhere.” she answered simply.

“No one is from ‘nowhere,’ Rey.” She didn’t remove her eyes from the passing scenery so he shared first.

“I’ll start, I was born in Chandrila.” He glanced between her and the road hoping she would say something. He didn’t think he could handle a completely silent car ride for 20 more minutes. 

“I'm from Jakku,” she said after a moment of silence.

“You’re right. That’s pretty much ‘nowhere.’” He teased. Ben sent a smile her way and was pleased to see her look at him. 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. But even if you come from nowhere, come from nothing. You’re not nothing. Not to this park; not to me.” Her face softens and she doesn’t fight the smile that comes to her face.

“I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Ben was sure his cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of red at this point, but he couldn’t help but be pleased. He had read her file when she first started working on the island, but was hoping that she might share some insight into her past that didn’t show up on paper. 

“So, what brought you here?” He kept his face neutral, but she looked at him suspiciously. Rey then plastered a smile on her face and answered his question with a question of her own.

“Haven’t you read over my file, Mr. Park Operations Manager?” Her voice was so sugary sweet - if he were a less educated man, he would have fallen for the bait. 

“The file doesn’t tell everything. It told me where you went for your graduate program, but it doesn’t tell me why. Or what brought you to this field of study?” He let the words trail off. If she wanted to change the subject he would not fight her on it. Rey would share what she was comfortable with.

“I was a foster kid.” Blunt, no sugar-coating her response.

“I was in and out of foster homes from the time I was 5 until 14.” She risked a glance at Ben to see how he would respond. He glanced her way and nodded but then kept his eyes on the road. 

“I got to be pretty good at reading people. I could see through their words and I learned to identify when a person would say one thing and mean another. People lie.” 

“Animals are different. They’re honest. What you see is what you get.” Rey shifted in her seat so she could turn to face Ben as much as she could while sitting in a moving vehicle.

“Their motivations are pretty simple to figure out most of the time. They don’t have a dishonest bone in their body.” Rey began to fiddle with the cuff on her wrist glancing between her hands and Ben while trying to find the words she wanted to use.

“I found Maz, completely by accident. My foster father at the time Unkar was a real piece of work. He was definitely in it for the money. It was practically a revolving door of kids at his place. He kept me around the longest because I was ‘useful’ I guess.” She shrugged a little but didn’t let the silence fill the space long enough to become awkward.

“Maz was a breath of fresh air in my life at the time. She always told it like it was. Blunt and honest were her identifiers.” Rey chuckled a little just remembering the little woman with a big attitude and an even bigger heart. “She owned a coffee shop and a bar side-by-side. She used to say that during the day she would give people what they needed and at night she would give them what they wanted. I changed my mind about people because of her.”

He glanced at her with one raised eyebrow, “Really?”

Rey rolled her eyes at his disbelief, “Okay, not _all_ people. But I wasn’t so quick to judge after I got to know her.” She looked at those memories fondly and was ready to finish her tale.

“She took me in, got me away from Unkar; adopted me when I was 15. She’d let me sit at a back table and work on my homework before my shift, supplying me with sandwiches or cookies.” Rey smiled as if remembering a simpler time. 

“With her help, I was able to graduate a year early and helped me get a full scholarship to Coruscant University for undergrad and grad school.”

“Go Jedi!” Ben quipped on the school’s well known mascot.

“Did you go there too?” Rey was curious to learn a little more about the mysterious man beside her.

He nodded. “Four years before I transferred to the University of Naboo for business and finance.” He barely held back a smirk at Rey’s low whistle. 

“My grandmother was an alum,” he offered after a beat. “She had that school on my radar since I was about nine.” He checked the time on the dash. _Getting close._

“I think Maz and my grandmother would be as thick as thieves. She sounds like an amazing woman.” His voice cut through her thoughts and she smiled at Ben. 

“She is. I took early shifts at the coffee house and a few night or weekend shifts at the bar when I was old enough. These environments only helped to cement my belief that human beings were flawed individuals and my choice in animal study was the right choice.” She looked at Ben as if to apologize for her words but he just shook his head.

“I was afraid to take the job at first.” Ben looked really surprised at the information.

“It wasn’t the island or its inhabitants that scared me. It was the distance. I was afraid of losing my biggest supporter and my safety net.” Her laugh was a mixture of humor and self-deprecating sadness.

“She sat me down one morning and asked what the hell was wrong with me?” Her voice was full of restrained humor.

Ben couldn’t stop the snort that erupted at that. He made a quick gesture of apology but Rey just waved him off. 

“She told me I needed to get my head out of my ass and accept the position.” Rey smoothed her hair away from her face and hugged her arms around herself before placing them back in her lap.

“Apparently, I wasn’t ‘taking a job on the moon,’ so staying in touch wouldn’t be as difficult as I was making it in my head.” She could see Ben’s question before he asked, so she simply said, “we talk every Sunday.” She had a sly smile on her face before she schooled her features and watched Ben’s reaction at her next words.

“Last week, she asked if I had met a big strong man that would give me lots of babies,” Rey said matter-of-factly, as if it was no big deal. He was sure if he had been drinking at the time he would have spit out his drink all over the windshield. 

“Wow.” Ben was stunned with that revelation. It was hard not to hope. His mother talked about it so many times over the course of his life that any sliver of the emotion would latch on to his system and refuse to let go. The more he got to know Rey, the more he hoped she felt something in return. 

“Yup. She wants grandbabies to spoil.” She nodded again very proud of the reaction Ben gave. She couldn’t know for sure, but she thought she heard Ben mumble under his breath, “sounds like my mother.” She said nothing, she put a pin in that thought so she could take it out to examine later. 

“So that’s my tale of triumph.” Rey shrugged nonchalantly. She didn’t like thinking about her past too much. There were some bright spots for her but there was also a lot of darkness she did not wish to unpack at the moment. She looked ahead and saw that they were coming up on the paddock for the mystery dino and Rey was getting herself ready to work.

Ben shook his head at her but didn’t comment. She could brush it off as much as she liked, he knew. He would make her life one full of happiness if she let him. It was so clear in his mind, like a vision he could see. And oh, he wanted it. _Could she?_

Ben took a deep breath, strangling his errant thoughts into compliance. _No problem._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting farther into the action of the Indominus. Follow Rey and Ben as they continue on their search and attempt to stay alive.  
> Learn about Ben's past with the Park and his life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I ever disclaimed, so here it is: these characters aren't mine, the JW setting is not mine and I could never hope to have enough money to ever own it. :) There is some non-graphic canon typical death by dinos in this chapter. I will always try to give warnings ahead of time, but I am still new to writing fic so if I miss something please let me know. Enjoy Part 2 of my story. I hope you can forgive Ben for being a bit harsh. Thanks to my Beta for her hard work even though I can't seem to stop adding things to my work. Enjoy.

_Problem. Big, huge, gigantic bloodthirsty problem. Was Ben panicking? Yes, yes he was._

“Why did you have to go into the paddock?” Ben was angry. Angry and scared. That creature just decimated the Trooper personnel and didn’t seem bothered by any injuries. 

“I told you I was calling the control room and would ask Mitaka to pull up the tracker. Do you always act so impulsively?” Ben rounded on Rey. 

“That creature was hiding. It was waiting for an opportunity to get out. Had you listened, it would still be in its pen and in sight by now. Its ploy would have failed, and no one would be dead.” He didn't blame Rey, he knew he was out of line but he seemed to have lost all control of his body, and not in a pleasurable way. He wished he could yell at Snoke for sending the Troopers out to “contain” the beast. Instead of helping, it only seemed to piss her off.

`````

“Hey, I was just trying to help. I know animal behavior. I have to deal with intelligent predators every day. They like to play games, too. But my girls cannot camouflage and hide themselves from heat sensing tech!” The idea was like something out of a sci-fi movie. _Mutant creatures that hunt down their creators. Perfect._ Just what she needed. She groaned out loud and continued defending herself.

“The markings on the wall were not very clear from the observation deck. I needed to get closer to see if they were indicative of a tantrum, something to relieve boredom, or proof of an actual escape. I _did not_ have all the necessary information at hand. If I thought for one moment that that beast was still in the cage, I never would have gone in there.” She was working herself into a rant and had no problem sharing her anger, even if it was at the man she hoped would fill her bed in the near future. 

Seeing that guard disappear between the sharp teeth of that creature was horrifying. She didn't have a great deal of time to think before she had to save herself. Being that close to death was a wake-up call. Rey could still remember the feeling of the adrenaline leaving her body. She'd had her daredevil moments, but they were calculated. That wasn't a stunt. It was survival.

“And in case you didn’t remember, Mr. Solo.” Rey jabbed her finger into Ben’s chest, “I did _not_ open the _huge_ gate that allowed it to get out in the first place." She turned and stomped away a few steps before turning back. 

“Whose idea was it to make a big gate that would allow that monster out, anyway? Was that only meant to be a temporary home for her, or was that going to be her permanent pen? Whoever designed the inclosure was an idiot. If I had been consulted, I would have told them to give it a two door system like I use with the raptors. So even if she managed to get out of her pen into the smaller section, there would still be another door between her and the rest of the park.” She was gesturing and flailing her hands around as she communicated her thoughts and highlighted the idiocy that took place around the project. 

Rey wanted to strangle someone. Whoever designed the paddock treated this animal as if it was another rex instead of taking into account its unknown genetic makeup. It became apparent rather quickly that _this_ dino would not walk around looking for food or bumbling around its paddock 

“What is Snoke thinking? Tranqs? Ridiculous.” She brushed her loose hair behind her ears and looked about ready to tear her hair out of her bun in frustration.

`````

Ben didn't know what to say at that. The project was well underway when it was brought to him. He signed off on the engineers assigned to the project and the preliminary plans for the paddock, but he wasn't an architect or engineer. That knowledge was beyond his area of expertise. Another reason he wanted her input and shut down when he suggested it. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Ben wished he could have countered the order. Unfortunately, as an “owner” with the FO board backing him, Snoke’s authority superseded his own. He wanted to take the Indominus out after the two workers died, but _Snoke_ changed the order. The Trooper deaths are on his head.

It definitely wasn't the right time, but Ben couldn't help but feel more attracted to Rey at that moment. Her passion was intense and in any other circumstances, he would be happy to see her turn those feelings on him. _Even if the negatives were deserved._

`````

"This is so messed up, Ben." She nibbled on her thumb nail. "I am so over my head with this. What can I do? Make predictions on her next moves and motivations. Trying to keep us and your nephews alive is so outside my area of expertise. I feel so cut off and alone." Her words trailed off and though they were only a few feet apart, the divide felt so much more.

Ben took a few deep breaths running his hands through his hair in frustration before turning back to Rey with a contrite look on his face.

“I’m sorry, Rey. It’s not your fault this happened. I shouldn’t have said that to you.” He brought his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and hoped he could will a headache away by sheer force.

“I just feel so out of control of everything right now. I didn’t push hard enough to find out about this creature in the beginning. Knowing how this hybrid was created would have made a huge difference.” he sighed loudly out his mouth and took a few deep breaths. Composure. _You got this, Solo._

“I’m out here, trying to find my nephews before they get eaten by a monster, and I feel so alone. I always have to have all the answers. All the solutions. I run the park and do everything I can to make it a place that is fun and safe for the people that come here, as well as the people that work here. I’m the boss, and I find it so hard to relate to the guests that come here - and their eyes are so full of wonder - and they leave here with this sense of amazement that they just experienced something so life changing. I haven’t felt that same wonder for so long. I have lost sight of what this park was all about. I’m alone here.”

“You’re not alone.” Rey put her hand on Ben’s arm, a gesture that he found comforting. 

“Neither are you,” Ben said in return. He took a big breath of air into his body and let it out slowly. 

``````

He wanted to cry for the poor apatosaurus in the valley. Such gentle giants. The long-necks were always his favorite and he felt that he had failed them. But there was nothing he could do for them. His nephews, he could save. 

“Okay, boys, where are you?” He said softly to himself. To Rey he said, “Hux said he lost track of them at the gyrospheres. They went out and he waited. He thought they were shuffled around with the rest of the guests when the ride closed and that’s why he couldn’t find them.” 

“What are they like, Ben?”

“What d’you mean?”

“I mean. They’re cut off from the rest of the park. What’s their first move?”

“Get back to the park. Find me.” Ben was sure. 

“Can they do it? If we miss them out here, do you think they could get back?” Rey didn’t sound accusing or disbelieving, she just needed an idea for their next move.

Ben thought about it. He tried to remove his “beloved uncle” blinders and really thought about it. They were both smart. Kobi knew dinos and Cass was quick as a whip at solving problems. He would always joke with Poe that his boys had their mother’s brains but were stuck with his looks. _It’s not true, Poe definitely gave the boys a good helping of intelligence. Poe just chooses to hide behind humor._

“Yeah.” The more he nodded the more confident he was. “Yeah, they can do it.”

``````````

When they came across the broken gyrosphere Ben was sure he was going to pass out or throw up.

“Poe is going to kill me. I haven’t seen those boys in over a year and then what happens? They end up being chased by a blood-thirsty and psychotic dinosaur.” Ben wanted to knock his head against a nearby tree, a rock, anything. 

“It’s not your fault, Ben. They got separated from the other guests and came face to face with a big dino with a vicious streak. They got away. They will keep each other safe. If what you’ve told me is true, they are very smart boys and will find a way to get to safety.”

`````

“You should know that bumbling through the jungle is not going to go well in the expensive suit and tie combination that you wear to the office.” Rey lifted an eyebrow in a silent challenge. _Can this man get his hands dirty, or is he the type that will go back to safety and send his underlings to do the hard stuff?_

Ben pulled off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Rey didn’t know much about men’s clothes, but she was certain his suit was somewhere between $500 and $1000, possibly more as it looked tailored to him. And Ben just let the jacket drop to the ground and added the tie to it. He was left in a grey button-down, which he proceeded to roll up the sleeves to his elbows.

Rey hoped she wasn’t drooling. That would just be the icing on the cake that had been her day. She was aware that he was muscular. His broad shoulders and bulging biceps always looked delicious in his suits, but she realized just how much his suit actually hid his body. If they made it out of this alive, she was going to make sure he never wore a suit jacket in her presence ever again. She reached up to check her hair and found that her bun was surprisingly still intact.

`````  
“Are we seriously just going to walk through the jungle and hope we find the boys before that monster comes around?” Ben had been second-guessing this course of action for the past 30 minutes. The tracker was gone, but the control room could have drones up in the air searching. 

After sending a quick text off to Hux so they could make that happen he tried to concentrate on not getting them killed by a raging hybrid. Which was easier said than done.

The Indominus might try to hide its heat signature, but it couldn’t hide completely unless it stayed still. From her last position seen by the Trooper Unit, the apatosaurus, and finding the gyrosphere, she was on the move. 

“Well, we might have more luck in that task if you walked a little more quietly.” Normally, she enjoyed Ben’s massive size, but it really was a hindrance to them right now. He cut quite a large figure. It worked wonders for intimidation against obstinate investors or unruly guests. But trying to sneak around the jungle was a tricky feat with the best conditions, and a man of Ben’s size had little hope of sneaking up on a mouse, let alone an angry hybrid. 

“I didn’t even want the hybrid project in the first place,” Ben huffed. “There are enough sharp-teeth on this island. The park really didn’t need another one.” Ben didn’t stop the shudder that ran from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

“What was that about?” She looked at him with a curious and slightly shocked expression on her face. Rey had come across many facets of Ben’s personality in the time that she had known him. But the day gave her so many new insights into the man behind the park. 

“You may or may not be aware, but I know the people that came to the first park.” 

They stopped so Rey could listen for any surrounding sounds. The coast looked clear so she turned to him more fully. She was very interested in hearing what he was going to say. 

“When GL was opening the first park, he invited a few scientists and others to take a tour of the park.”

“Yeah, yeah, Calrissian, Holdo, Kenobi, and Skywalker, yes?" 

“Yes, exactly. Well, Luke Skywalker just happens to be my uncle, my mother's twin. He's very big into chaos and the balance of forces in the universe." He paused trying to describe the man.

"He can be a bit of a hippie at times but he is very much an engineering genius and is big on common sense." 

"Dr. Lando Calrissian is my dad's best friend and my pseudo godfather, and while extremely professional, can also be a bit of a peacock and dinosaur enthusiast. You hear him tell, he saved Georgie's kid from dying when he electrocuted from the perimeter fence. You know, as well as navigating the jungle with my uncle and two kids." _He got into closer scrapes with my dad._

"Professor Amilyn Holdo spent a great deal of time working with my mother, Leia Organa-Solo on environmental issues as well as studying paleobotany. She is quite the badass herself.

'Professor Ben Kenobi is my namesake and an old friend of my uncle and grandfather. He was much more interested in the tech aspect of the park, which is probably what saved his life when things went to hell." 

Rey’s mouth dropped. If she had been a cartoon her jaw would be on the floor. Ben was tempted to laugh at her expression but managed to reign himself in. 

“Yeah, I get that reaction a lot. Which is why I don’t share a lot of personal information with people I don't know well.” Ben sat down on a fallen tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. Rey is still standing with a stunned expression on her face but after a few seconds, she seemed to regain control of her reactions and sat down beside him.

“Okay, so you know them. What does that have to do with this park? When I left my job with Ren Knight I came here. I built up the park.

“They’re partially the reason why I went after this job.” 

“And you not wanting a hybrid carnivore?”

“I heard plenty of stories growing up about what happened at the park. They gave me nightmares, to tell you the truth. The idea of being chased by Rexy or stalked by raptors was not a pleasant one. I vowed to avoid any such experience if at all possible.” He could see she was about to ask another question, so he jumped ahead.

“In my position, it’s not often that I am forced to come close to the carnivores. I can speak with the handlers and oversee security from the control room 80% of the time. And they’re contained. There are levels upon levels to keep them from escaping their containment. It’s irrational, but I do my job and the staff and guests are happy while the animals are content to stay in their cages.

“The hybrid was a new element. Considering its genes, its escape is not as surprising as we thought. The board went about the project all wrong. And its lack of observation, poor handling, and half-assed planning brings us here.”

````````````````````  
"So I told you why I came to work on the island, are you willing to share your story?" Rey was curious. She wanted to peel back the deeper layers and see into the heart of Ben Solo.

“I joined the First Order Corps after college and worked with their various businesses. I was good. I had an eye for potential growth in companies. FO acquired new companies and would often downsize current employee numbers to fold companies with another. Many people lost their jobs because I saw the potential wealth they could generate.

“Nothing illegal was happening, as far as I knew. It was above board on my end, I promise, but I never thought of the lives ruined because of me. I was getting paid extremely well for my work. Not that I could really enjoy it. My life was my work. I didn’t realize the destruction I had wrought, until I met Hux about five years ago.” He looked to see Rey looking at him silently. She didn’t appear to be disgusted by his actions or angry about his choices. She looked at him like she understood. Rey didn’t fault him for how he spent his life. He felt himself fall a little harder for her.

“Hux’s mother worked for one of the companies that FO Corps had bought out, and she lost her job when they fired half the workforce. It might not have been difficult for her to find another job, but she got sick. She was spending so much time in and out of the hospital for treatments that she couldn’t work. Hospital bills were piling up, and Hux showed up at my office one day.   
*****

_“Do you know how much destruction you leave in your wake?” The man looked him evenly in the eyes._

_“I’m sorry? I’m going to need more clarification. What are you talking about?” He probably should have called security but he was astounded someone felt the need to shout at him for merely doing his job._

_“Arkanis Core? The company FO Corps bought about 7 months ago?”_

_“Yes, what about it?” Ben asked._

_“Are you aware that your company cheated its employees out of their pensions when they broke up the company?_

_“Listen, sir -” Ben was ready to give this red-headed man some kind platitudes when he was interrupted._

_“No! I don’t really care what excuses or lies you might think up. I came down here to say my piece. And I’ve done it. Good day, I hope you can live with yourself knowing you destroy people’s lives for money.” His lip was curled into a snarl and after straightening out his suit jacket he left the room almost as quickly as he came._

_And Ben felt something he had not felt in a long time. Shock and remorse._

*****

“I realized what being great at my job meant for the people of these wildly successful companies. FO is in the business of money. The company did well, I did well; but the workers of those companies were often screwed over. Not just their job loss, but often loss of pension, retirement. Many employees were able to get jobs elsewhere, but there were some like Hux’s mother that could not for various reasons. I may not have terminated their positions directly, but my interference upset their lives.”

“I looked into Armitage Hux’s eyes that day and saw what he saw - a monster whose only goal was success and didn’t care how much chaos they left behind in their single-minded determination to get there.

“I’m still surprised he didn’t try to strike me that day.” His tone turned thoughtful.

“After he left my office, I made a few calls and made some discreet inquiries about the charges he laid at my feet. And he was right. FO was taking over the world at the expense of innocent people, and I was helping them do it. 

“I decided I wasn’t going to be a part of the machine that destroyed lives like that and I tendered my resignation an hour later.”

“That’s very commendable.” Rey put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly in support.

“But how did you get from there to here? The park is owned and overseen by a FO board.”

“Ah, that is the next part of my tale. They do now, but they didn’t then. I came to the job with hopes to create an experience that would open the eyes of the world. Instead of making FO rich, I wanted to help enrich the lives of everyone. Making the guests happy by providing them a wonderful opportunity was my new focus. I couldn’t undo the damage I had already done, but I could work to help make the lives of those that visited this park better; in big or small ways.”

He smiled sadly at Rey. “I wanted to make up for what I did.”

“So working here is a penance?”

“Somewhat. I didn’t like the person I was becoming when I was in the thick of things with the FO Corps.” His accompanied laugh held no amusement.

“The irony is, that I quit that job to get away from FO dealings and instead they ended up following me here.”

Rey looked at him confused, not quite seeing where he was going with that line.

“I did so well at my job that when the FO board found out where I went when I resigned, they decided to buy the park.” He let out a derisive snort.

“They must have thought that my coming here meant that I saw something in this park that they didn’t know about. And so they had to have it, too. They bought out Crimson Dawn Operations. I didn’t realize it was them as they used another company to front the purchase: Sith Industries. A bonus was that I would be working for them again; in their eyes at least.”

“Luckily for me and everyone working here, I managed to impress upon them how important it was that they let the park run as I had built it up. I had curated and cultivated relationships with business and sponsors and the staff that upsetting the applecart would just create unnecessary chaos and likely cost them millions of dollars to put to rights. They made it very clear I was to update them regularly and the board would have approval and input on any future attractions.”

“So Hux went from thinking you were a monster to being a friend and assistant?”

“Odd change isn’t it?” He would forever thank Hux for going to see him that day. His actions had changed everything for Ben and put him on a new path. He had left the dark side for the light. 

“I think I understand you a little bit more now,” Rey said with a slight smile.

They shared a comfortable silence before Rey brought them back to the issue at hand and pressed on. They hoped they weren’t too late. 

`````  
When they realized the boys were able to find a way back to the park via an old jeep and survived a brush with the Indominus they decided it was best that they made their way back to the park. Ben did not know what was going on with the First Order Board and Snoke, but they seemed to be making a big mess of the day. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan? Containment did not work so we have to try the more lethal option,” Rey said with a challenging look.

“Hey, no arguments here.” Ben held his hands up in mock surrender and a smile.

```````````

When they arrived back into the park, it was chaos. _How did this happen?_ The Trooper Unit was meant to destroy the Indominus, not make the situation worse. The flying dinos were swooping here and there, picking up food from abandoned tables and little stuffed dinos on the street. They attempted to grab a hold of the guests but most of the flyers were small and couldn’t get a good hold on anything but backpacks and purses. 

Ben thought he heard the shrieking cry of an animal but couldn’t see anything but the flyers. Rey had joined their security unit and was shooting at anything in her site while he searched the crowd for the boys.

He was beginning to feel useless so instead of running and hiding he “borrowed” a spare rifle from a trooper and started taking shots of his own. _Thank you, Dad._ When he was young he wasn’t so keen on shooting, when his dad dragged him to the range. But right then, he was very happy to have that experience.

One of the flyers must have been feeling woozy from a glancing dart so instead of trying to pick anyone up for a meal, it merely flew down and knocked into Rey. She was forced off balance and fell into Ben where they ended up falling to the ground with Rey lying on top of Ben. 

“Ow. That was unexpected.” Ben knew he was due saying something ridiculous and Rey’s look right then told him everything he needed to know. 

”Really? Unexpected? You don’t say.” Rey definitely sounded annoyed. Whether it was at him or being knocked down he couldn’t tell. Ben wished the circumstances were different. He would have enjoyed Rey laying her body on top of his own. But it appeared that the day was against any romantic inclinations. 

Rey pressed her forehead to Ben’s sternum and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, “this just isn’t my day,” before she pushed off of him and stood. She was kind enough to offer him her hand which he gladly took and they looked around to the slightly calmer scene around them with the boys and Hux standing six feet away with stunned expressions on their faces.

“Not a word.” Ben looked pointedly at Hux and dared him to speak whatever thought crossed his mind. Hux, was a smart man however, and chose to remain silent while not hiding the sudden smirk on his face.

`````

Hux told him quietly that there were a number of injuries ranging from cuts and scrapes to some broken bones. As far as he could gather there had only been one fatality. A park employee.

Ben learned that a dino swooped down to grab Hux, but the boys tackled him. The flying creature missed its original target and grabbed a substitute in Chad Tarkin. And his death was only brought by the flying devils indirectly. Hux didn’t want to go into details, but he saw Tarkin dropped into the Mosasaur tank. “The creature came up from the deep and…” he put his hands together as if performing a slow clap and cringed. 

“I don’t suppose I could entice you to make that phone call to his uncle?” Ben really did not wish to talk to Wilhuff Tarkin. His mother told him what a garbage human Tarkin was and he couldn’t help but agree. The man was so slimy it was all he could do to give the board updates and answer any of his queries without shuddering.

“Not for any amount of money or honeymoon perks you could offer. That task belongs to you, Solo.” Hux shared a shudder with Ben and patted his back in solidarity. 

“You’re fired,” Ben shot back.

“Well then the call would _definitely_ not be my punishment - excuse me - _responsibility_.”

``````````````

Ben planned to send the boys off with Hux to the ferries with the rest of the guests. An emergency call to the dock and to the mainland got all ferries sent to the island to get the guests and staff off the island until they could kill the monster. He was not willing to risk non-essential employees and innocent guests getting caught up in that beast’s rampage.

“Alright you two. Remember what I said, when you talk to your parents this evening you will tell them…” He didn’t want to scare Poe and Paige unnecessarily. They would be off the island and away from danger soon, and there was really nothing they would be able to do anyway. Even if Poe got on a plane, it would be almost 6 hours for him to get there - the boys would be off the island long before he arrived.

“There was a containment issue and Uncle Ben thought it was best that we were taken off the island until it was taken care of." They almost sounded like robots in sync. It was a little unnerving.

“Good, thank you. Now, I promise we will not be lying to him because those words are true.” The words sounded lame even as he said them but they couldn’t be helped at that point. The day had progressed into something so different from what he had expected. He had just wanted to spend time with the boys and possibly pine over the woman currently giving them privacy for their goodbyes. 

"I'm sorry for how your visit turned out." He crouched down slightly so he was closer to the younger boy’s height.

"That's ok. Aside from the monster, the park was great." Cass replied with only the slightest bit of sarcasm.

“I will see you guys in a few hours. Tomorrow at the latest.”

“Can’t we stay with you?” Kobi’s eyes damn near broke his heart. He brought a hand to the back of the boy’s neck and brought him in for a hug and let the boy cling to him for a moment.

“It’s going to be dangerous here. I need to know you’re safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Okay?” They nodded grudgingly at him. Ben could tell they weren’t happy leaving the island without him, but it was for the best.

He stood up and looked at Cass who was trying to decide if he was too cool to hug in this situation or not. Ben didn’t really give him a choice in the matter and pulled him into a strong hug and whispered into his ear, “Take care of your brother for me. He’ll need you to be strong until this is over.” Cass nodded into his shirt but didn’t say anything for a long minute.

Ben couldn’t tell for sure but he thought he felt something wet through his shirt. He didn’t comment on it. He gave the young man a final squeeze before pulling back to his arms-length apart.

“You gotta come out of this. Dad will kick your ass if you don’t.” Cass gave him a smirk, although half-hearted.

“You got it, Cass. Can’t let that happen.” They shared a smile at the ridiculousness of it all. With a final nod, he pushed the boys gently in Hux’s direction and waited until they followed the crowd out the door before he looked for Rey. She was leaning against the wall giving him the space to say whatever goodbyes he thought necessary. He looked into her eyes and saw the determination filling them. He felt himself fall a little more for her then.

``````````

Snoke was an absolute idiot. He may have a lot of money as well as being the shared owner of the Park along with the First Order Board. But his whole plan was lunacy. Ben wanted to beg Rey not to go through the suicidal plan. 

The guests and his nephews were on the ferry to the mainland an hour ago, so that’s one thing he didn’t have to worry about. There was a very real possibility that Ben Solo would not be alive during the next sunrise, he would _not_ let those boys come into the path of that creature again.

``````````

“You two are insane!” Finn was sure he was having a heart attack or a stroke and the blood was being cut off from his brain. That is the only logical explanation for why his best friend and her crush were going to go along with Snoke’s plan to take care of that monster.

“Finn-”

“Oh, no! Don’t you ‘Finn’ me! This is crazy, Rey.” Finn turned to Ben. He was hoping for an ally in this, but what he saw was a determined park manager who was willing to do something so crazy in the hopes of protecting the park and the rest of the world from that beast. 

"Finn, even if I didn't want to go along with this; Snoke won't stop. He is going through with this plan and if it fails we need a 'Plan B' to fix the catastrophe."

"My God, you two deserve each other." Finn threw up his hands and started to pace. He looked back and forth between them. He hoped to see a crack, something he could grab a hold of so that they could join forces and stop the madness. But it seemed that they were determined in their course.

Finn took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. He looked back up and said, "Okay, how are we going to do this? And how do we stay alive when it hits the fan?"

He looked first to Rey, then Ben. Rey was sure he was thinking very carefully about their course of action. He had to think about the situation from multiple angles so they didn't miss anything. Finn may have left the military to heal, but those practices and regimental behaviors couldn't just be tossed aside. He certainly appeared to be in his element. 

Rey had great piles of common sense and a resourceful mind to compliment her survival instincts, but she didn't have military experience. She only became proficient with a rifle with Finn's insistence and help. 

Rey and Ben shared a look and a smile. Rey turned back to Finn. "I know what I have to do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I very much have enjoyed writing this so far. I hope that it's been a good run for you, the reader, as well. If you notice any glaring mistakes or holes that I left open, please feel free to let me know in the comments. If you have enjoyed the ride feel free to let me know that as well. Part 3/Epilogue to go.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I apologize for being so late with posting this. Other projects pulled my focus and I am currently on vacation. You'll notice I changed the chapter count. I will be adding an epilogue to this. So keep an eye out as I will try to update my other fics as well. Thank you, for your patience and I hope you enjoy part 3 of this fic! Any mistakes are my own. Warning: non-graphic character death by dino. You can probably guess who. ;)

  
“So let’s go through the plan one more time. I want to make sure I have a thorough understanding of what will happen. I want to remember this when my gut is being ripped open by your little darlings.” Finn's tone was cynical and full of sarcasm. He was coping with the situation well considering the circumstances. Finn was not happy about the plan, but he supported Rey and he wasn’t going to let her go out there alone. 

“Would you please _not_ say things like that? Putting something like that out in the universe only makes it more likely to happen.” Ben wasn’t superstitious, but there was no need to tempt fate.

Rey knew they were scared. Hell, she was scared too, but she was more scared about what would happen with the Indominus. She would destroy the park and its animals. And the destruction she could spread if she made if off the island was astronomical. 

“If this works, the hybrid will be dead and then we’ll have to tranq the girls and get them back to their pens to wake up. We don’t want to risk them running loose on the island and hunting anyone down.” Rey ended her statement with a tense finality. It was easier said than done. There were Troopers designated to tranq the squad when the Indominus was dead. She could only pray that they were quick on the draw, she didn’t relish trying to track them down later.

Ben listened to the plan in silence. In theory, it all sounded like a solid plan. In execution...things could go wrong. He said he was staying back to coordinate with the control room. He was a good shot with a rifle and other firearms. This was courtesy of his father, and their hunting excursions when he was young. _I’ll have to remember to thank the old man when I see him._ It had definitely served him well with the "cluster F" of flying dinos earlier. 

Ben _really_ wanted to punch Snoke in the face. It was not enough that he was forcing the plan, but he was going to sit back and watch from a place of safety. The FO Troops, Rey, and Finn were risking their necks with his suicidal plan.

Ben had to stop himself from pulling Rey into his arms until they were alone. So he settled for grabbing her hand to hold in his. 

“Rey, I don’t know what’s going to happen. It could be a success or a complete and utter failure. But I can’t let it go on without saying this to you.” He had to force the lump out of his throat. Ben had to get the words out now or he feared they might never be shared with the extraordinary woman in front of him. She had "bewitched him body and soul," to quote Fitzwilliam Darcy. 

“Rey.” He cleared his throat and started again. “You astound me. I can’t help but be drawn to you. We have a connection-”

“I know. I feel it too.” Rey stepped closer to his body so she was a few inches away from him without touching. She was always the bold one. He would never dream of being so forward so he was grateful she was running with the situation. 

She glanced down and grabbed his massive hand with her own. Rey wove her fingers between his own and squeezed gently. 

“Just say it, Ben.” She smiled so beautifully Ben thought he was caught up in one of his dreams. His words were lost in his throat so he decided action would work much better. He surged forward with one hand in her own and another moved to her hair and he covered her lips with his own. 

Ben didn't let himself get too caught up in the feeling of his lips battling her own. But he would never forgive himself if he let her go on a potentially deadly mission without showing her how he felt.

"When this is over," he pressed little kisses over her lips and along her cheek before moving back to her lips. "I want to take you out," he whispered the words against her lips.

Rey smiled and her eyes looked deep into his own. "I'd love too," she said. 

Ben pressed a chaste kiss against her lips as she pulled away. The smiles on their faces made them look like fools. Finn's exasperated headshake and sigh was an indication of poor timing, but they didn't care.

Ben thought Rey’s smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. And he was so happy that they had shared their feelings before the mission from Hell went into action.

`````````````

It failed. Spectacularly. Just as they had feared it would. And now, the Indominus is roaming the island. And their raptor squad is on the loose. The only thing Ben could be thankful for is that the guests and most of the staff had been gone from the island before the plan had even gone into place. So they had two problems to take care of. He hoped Rey was not blaming herself. Ben couldn't blame her for what happened. She was not too enthusiastic about the plan even if it seemed like a valid option. Even if they had protested, Snoke would have gone with it without any input from them. And he most likely would have made a mess of things a lot sooner.

_I hate Snoke. I hate Snoke. I HATE Snoke._ Ben could not help the thoughts repeating through his head like a track on repeat. If they made it out of this he would _definitely_ punch that cretin in the face. 

He could only show his thanks to God, Zeus, and all other deities out there, that Rey and Finn were okay. They managed to get away unscathed. As soon as the scene turned bloody he jumped in his car and peeled out of there. He warned the handlers that they needed to take precautions and get out of there. He couldn’t begin to guess what the raptors would do without anyone to check them. They could disappear into the jungle and wait or they could return to base and kill everyone there. Thankfully, Rey had pulled him aside before they rode out the first time.

``````````

_“Ben, if this goes wrong, we need a backup plan.” Her face was deadly serious. Ben wished the circumstances weren’t quite so dire - he would have swept her off her feet into his arms. But they could not afford to get distracted so he settled for squeezing her hand with his own. Ben needed the connection and the comfort from her touch and he could see she needed it as well. “I will get their attention and lead them away from the Troopers. If they won’t follow me to their home, I will make my way back to the control room. And I will need you to meet me there.”_

_“Okay. We’ll do what we have to do. Just promise me something.” When she nodded he continued, “do whatever you have to do to get out of there alive?”_

_“Promise. I won’t leave you alone...not now that I’ve got you.” She ended her words with a teasing smile and a squeeze of his hand._

````````  
Ben was so glad she managed to stay alive. Now, their only goal was to remain that way long enough to get off the island. Some army contractors not employed by the First Order Corp would come to destroy the beast. Ben wasn't willing to take any other chances. 

Rey caught up to him on her motorcycle, no dinos in sight, and they made their way to the lab. He strapped a Trooper issued rifle to his back and they left the empty streets for the safety of the Innovation Center.

They ran through deserted hallways. Both wanted answers and they were going to push for them. If they had to go to the head geneticist to get them, so be it. But when they arrived, the lab was empty of staff. Instead, they came across First Order goons clearing the place of files and equipment.

“What’s going on here?” Ben was done being kind. He liked to think he was a fairly easy-going person. _A bit different from his First Order persona._ He treated the staff and guests kindly and he rarely felt the need to raise his voice to anyone. Ben knew how to do his job well without abusing his underlings. And was very adept at keeping his rather impressive temper in check. But he was at the end of his tether and was _absolutely_ done.

“These materials are park property and you have no right to remove anything from this facility.” Ben was ready to go to war. He could not help with the raptors or Indominus like Rey, but this was his domain and he would take no prisoners here.

“I believe you’ll find that the authority comes from me, Mr. Solo.” Snoke was still alive it seemed.

Ben and Rey whipped around to see Snoke standing at the door they entered a moment ago. He stood there with an arrogant smirk in place. HIs posture relaxed and annoyingly at ease despite the plan failing not 50 minutes ago. Nothing seemed to affect Snoke. _Sociopathic tendencies?_ Ben wasn’t sure he truly wanted to know the answer. Snoke was a cold bastard in any case.

“You are hard to find.” Snoke's voice, as calm as ever. His eyes moved between them, calculating and sharp.

“You’re hard to get rid of.” Rey did not want to deal with this man and Ben agreed.

“What’s going on here?” Ben felt ready to attack the smarmy bastard in front of him, but Rey’s hand on his arm staid his actions.

“Well, Benjamin, we have some loose ends to tie up here.” His words said so kindly as if he was merely having a conversation with a colleague. But his eyes told a different story entirely. Something was telling Ben that _they_ were some of the loose ends that needed to be taken care of.

“Really, how?” Rey joined in. She was also at the end of her rope. 

“Oh, it was terrible.” Snoke's voice became a pathetic quivering mess. He sounded as if he was close to tears. Ben and Rey shared a confused look at the turn this had taken.

“They did everything they could. So brave. Mr. Solo evacuated the park, saved all the guests, including his nephews. He even tried to save Ms. Niima, the courageous young woman, who did everything in her power to take out the Indominus. But they were no match for the raptors that were loose on the island.” Snoke sounded so full of regret as if he was sharing a tragic tale for a spellbound audience. 

“Really? That’s how you see this tale ending. And how are you going to ensure that? Order our deaths and they’ll do it like that?” Rey punctuated her words with a snap of her fingers and was sure her eyes were ready to bug out of her head at his nod.

“Are you insane?” Rey had a relationship with the four predators, so if the opportunity came, they might hesitate to end her. For someone like Snoke or any random person trying to give them commands, they’d be dead in a second. 

“You underestimate my raptors, and Ben Solo and me if you think it will happen just as you say.” Rey knew Alexander Snoke was psychotic, she didn’t realize he was also delusional.

“You can’t really think that they will follow your orders?” Rey knew that her girls could show up at any moment. She did not want to be standing there with the psychotic Snoke when they did.

“I will kill you with the cruelest stroke. Death by the very creature you raised. The ultimate betrayal." Snoke was living up to his image as an evil bastard.

“Oh, I think I hear her now.” He put his hand up to his ear as if hearing the sweet sounds of a lover coming home. They listened as the sound of the raptor's steps moved closer.

BB made her way through the hallway and stalked toward them. She looked between Ben and Rey standing together and Snoke standing off on his own. She growled and continued her deliberate steps.

Snoke raised his hand in a gesture that Rey had used many times with her girls.

“Foolish child, she will kill her true enemy.” But Snoke miscalculated - BB went for _his_ throat.

When they saw BB go in for the kill, they didn’t wait around for her to go after them next. BB had decided to go after the one that dared try to give her a command. But her next action would more than likely be to take out the next highest threat to her. The one she had seen as the head of her pack, Rey.

````````````  
Ben and Rey thought they were dead. The Indominus showed up in the main square with the raptors surrounding them. But in a twist, the raptors once more chose to follow Rey.

``````````  
“You need more teeth!”

“What the Hell?” Ben spotted the two boys peering around the corner of the Mostafar Hibachi.

“Damn it,” Ben growled through his teeth. 

What were they doing here? _That’s it, I'm going to kill them and claim a rogue dino got to them first._ His gun was out so he threw it aside and ran towards the boys and pushed them through the open door.

“What are you doing here? No, never mind! What?” Ben was anxious and looked to see how Rey and her girls were fairing.

“You need more teeth. They don’t have enough,” Kobi said as fast as possible.

“Shit,” Ben muttered under his breath. 

“Okay, lock yourselves in here and don’t come out until it’s safe. So just wait here. Everything’s going to be fine.” He closed the door and looked around. 

He grabbed a radio from the toy station nearby and called to the control room. 

“Mitaka, Rose, anybody still there?" Ben's voice had an edge of terror. 

“Yeah, Ben. What do you need? It’s not looking good right now,” Rose answered.

“Yeah, we need backup. I need you to let Rexy out." Ben's words surprised himself. 

“Please tell me you’re joking?” Rose was not amused.

“Ha. I wish. Please, Rose. She’s our only hope.”

“Urgh. Dammit Ben, you are not allowed to die, got me?”

“Loud and clear.” He _really_ hoped this plan worked.

“Don’t let me down.” He whispered aloud to no one in particular. 

`````

After the Mosasaur jumped out of the pool and grabbed its next meal, Rey and Ben felt all the adrenaline start to leave their bodies. Rey released BB, who ran off. They laid on the street beside each other, not even caring how hard it was. Ben reached over and grabbed Rey’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze with his own.

"Remind me to tell Rose that I love her." He half laughed.

"We haven’t had our first date and you're already trying to make me jealous?" Rey was more amused than anything. 

"Hey, you have to admit, Rose saved our asses with that trick," Ben groaned. 

"I will concede that she is queen of this island after Rexy. However, don’t pretend to have feelings for someone else. I don’t share. Got it?" She punctuated her words with a slight jab from her elbow.

Ben didn't look to see, but she might have glared at him.

"Got it." 

They laid on the ground staring at the sky and letting their adrenaline leave their bodies. 

"You know, I am so glad I never stood near the edge of that pool," Rey's voice broke through the quiet of the night.

"If the Mosasaur could jump up to get the hybrid. She could have done the same at any other time. That was a possibility I was not prepared for." Ben shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I guess it’s a good thing there is no one else here now. No other casualties." Rey sighed and squeezed Ben's hand.

"Yeah. The future of the park is out of my hands. Considering the damage to Coruscant Way, the park would be closed for repairs anyway. A little addition to this tank would be small potatoes in comparison."

"Didn’t the mosasaur eat someone else today?" Rey wondered aloud.

"Urgh. Don’t remind me. I am not looking forward to that phone call. Not. At. All." Ben covered his eyes with his free hand.

"I don’t envy you that." She couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping.

"You know, he may take it better coming from you?" He hoped she would take pity on him. 

“Not on your life.”

He shrugged. “Well it was worth a try. Ow.” The aches and pains from the day were hitting his body.

“Hey, Uncle Ben? Is it safe to come out now?” Kobi's voice was muffled behind the door.

“Okay, what are they still doing here? Didn’t you send them off to the ferry?” Rey looked at his profile.

“Yes, I did.” Ben closed his eyes and hoped it was all a dream. 

“You didn’t know they stayed behind?" Rey asked, sounding hesitant.

“Nope,” Ben emphasized the ‘P’ and remained where he laid. He sighed. “Do you think I can blame their deaths on the hybrid?

“Maybe,” Rey shrugged.

_Hmm_.

“But I also think you would miss them too much,” Rey said, confident in her deduction.

“The little one, _maybe_. Poe only _really_ needs one son,” Ben groaned and forced himself into a seated position. He then pushed until he was standing and let them out of their hiding place. 

“So, which one of you would like to explain?” Ben crossed his arms over his chest and waited for one of them to crack. He listened as they tried to talk over each other with their explanations. Ben squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers and decided it didn't matter. He and Rey were alive and the boys were alive. Anything else would be put off until later.

The dark was clearing into the dawn. They’d made it through the chaos of the previous day. Somehow, they had pulled it off. Against all odds, they had come out alive. 

“So what now?” Ben looked at Rey as they made their way to the ferries with the boys in tow.

“Well, the beast is dead. Snoke is dino food. Is the park still a park tomorrow?” Rey asked with a curious tone. 

“I guess that will be a question for the lawyers to decide," Ben said.

“But I guess one thing is certain.” He paused for dramatic effect. Watching Rey lean in waiting for the rest of the statement. Ben decided not to hold onto the suspense any longer. 

“You’re not alone.” He smiled tenderly and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

Rey’s eyes appeared to soften at the gesture. She looked into his eyes and leaned her body into his. They were chest to chest with their clasped hands between them.

“Neither are you,” Rey smiled and pressed her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos to let me know what you thought. Just an epilogue to go!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the last stretch to finish off this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

“Oh, my God.” Rey gasped out the words. She turned on her side to look at Ben’s profile and propped her head upon her hand. The mattress was soft and the luxurious sheets felt amazing beneath her that she couldn’t stop stroking.

Rey was breathing like she had run a marathon followed by a mile swim and a ten-mile hike. But it felt so good. And the loss of breath from a romp between the sheets was much more preferable than running for your life through an island jungle. _Who knew that Ben Solo was a beast in the sack._

Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking of him in those terms considering their last day on the island, but she couldn’t help it. He was phenomenal and she couldn't wait to go another round with him. He was her perfect balance. Her counterpoint, her equal. _Was that corny? Who cares_. 

Rey draped herself over Ben’s chest and laughed into his collarbone. Their bodies were hot and sweaty from their recent activities but she didn’t care. Rey didn’t want to move away from him yet. She just wanted to bask in the rapture she experienced in his arms. It wasn’t more than a few seconds later that Ben wrapped his arms around her, so he felt the same way. 

Rey pressed her ear into his chest to listen to the racing heart start slow to a calmer beat. She looked up to see his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. Rey rested her chin on his sternum and watched him. She tried memorizing every detail. From the relaxed set of his brow, constellation of marks across his cheeks, and a slight upturn of his lips she let her eyes take in every detail.

Finn had accused her of having heart-eyes around Ben Solo, and though she had denied it then, she wouldn’t after that moment. Bringing her hands up and balancing her chin on them, Rey watched Ben open his eyes and turn to watch her with his soulful chocolate eyes. She would be happy to get lost in those eyes for the rest of her life. Rey hummed in satisfaction and smiled at the man beneath her.

``````````

_Wow_. Ben had never experienced anything quite like that. He knew that he had been a little bit in love with her since the day he first saw her but this showed how compatible they were. Ben Solo never wanted this feeling to end. 

“You can say that again.” He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth because that’s what he’d always heard was how you were supposed to do it after a run. _Not a run, but definitely a workout. Oh well, hopefully, I won’t pass out. That would be embarrassing._

“So is it how you always imagined it would be?” Rey asked.

“No,” Ben said with a completely straight face.

“No?” she should feel affronted and immediately jump away from him but she can’t move that way yet. 

“It was so much better than I expected,” Ben said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Really?” Rey tried to hold back a smile but Ben saw it anyway.

“Really. I can't believe I waited so long. I almost missed my chance at something great. And I’m not just talking about the sexy bits. Although that was out of this world. I wanted to make something wonderful with you. But you always seemed so unattainable.” Ben shrugged as much as he could from his current position and gave her an embarrassed smile with a small shake of his head at her slight open-mouth expression.

“You wouldn’t...have missed your chance I mean. I was falling hard for you since the moment I saw you as well,” Rey said. Her fingers drew little swirls and circles against his skin and pressed a light kiss there and rested her cheek against his warm chest to signify her final thought on the conversation.

"Wow, we really are saps," Ben chuckled.

“Maybe just a little.” Rey turned her head to look at the naked man beneath her.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I know you have a reputation to protect.” Rey smiled at him teasingly. She shifted so she laid on her side with one hand over his heart and her leg intertwined with his.

`````

He managed a quiet huff at her words. He was starting to feel more rested and energized from their activities. “A reputation? As what, exactly?” He bent an arm behind his head and smirked at her.

“Fierce and unshakable boss man,” Rey said with a teasing smile.

Ben snorts at her statement and she can’t hold back a giggle. 

“And you. What did you think of me?” Ben grinned at Rey, waiting for her answer when her amusement died down.

“You were built like a tree I wanted to climb,” Rey said in a deadpan tone and couldn’t hold back another wave of laughter at Ben’s shocked look.

“Brat.” Ben dug his fingers into Rey’s sides to tickle her. He smiled in delight at the beautiful sound of her laughter and promised that he would do what he could to make her laugh more often. _But first..._

`````  
Ben started pressing small kisses into her throat while his hands wandered across her back and upper thigh. Rey didn’t want to stop where these activities were leading to, but unfortunately, their time in bed would be over until after the party.

“Come on, Ben. We have to get ready. You promised you’d introduce me to your best friend.” Rey wanted to see more of this relaxed and casual Ben Solo that she had only caught glimpses of since that day on the island. She bit her lip when he groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

“I suppose it would be a good idea to shower and wash up so we can be presentable in public,” Ben sighed.

Rey smiled at Ben’s very “put upon,” ever-suffering tone. And then a thought entered her mind. _Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone._

Rey slid out of Ben’s bed and made her way towards his bathroom without bothering to cover up her nakedness. She paused and turned back to say, “Are you coming or not?” She raised her eyebrow and waited for a beat before she casually made her way through the master bedroom.

When she heard him move quickly behind her she sped up in an attempt to reach the bathroom door before he could attempt to pull her back. Instead, she squealed in delight when he wrapped her up in his arms and they moved into his ridiculously opulent shower together.

“Oh, I think we both will. And as an added bonus, we’ll save some water this way,” Ben whispered the words in her ear and her entire body broke out in delicious shivers at the thought of what they could get up to.

“Always a good idea,” Rey agreed.

``````````

When they entered Poe and Paige’s home the boys were quick to wish them a “hello” before they ran off to spend some time with some of the other kids and teens in the backyard. Ben told Rey that because of the new baby they weren’t planning a really big bash for New Years'. It was a gathering of a few friends and family hanging out for a few hours, with most of them leaving before 11. 

Ben reassured Poe over the phone earlier in the day that if things became too overwhelming for Paige and the baby that they would come back a day or two later. And Poe replied to his statement saying that if they tried to leave the party early he would sic Paige on him. Ben smiled and shrugged at Rey before agreeing and hung up so they could head out for the short drive to Poe’s.

`````

“Rey, it is so lovely to meet you. Ben has told me so much about you.” Poe smirked in Ben’s direction. 

Ben barely held back a groan at Poe’s words. He loved Poe as a brother, but there were times he wished he could delve into his friend’s mind if only so he could head him off at his more outrageous comments. Ben was starting to regret his friendship with Poe Dameron. _Not really. But he could tone down his Poe-ness for a little while._

“Nice to meet you as well, Poe. Ben has not told me much about you other than you happen to be his best friend.” Rey hoped she was making a good impression. Poe seemed very friendly and charming and she forced herself to hold back a smile at Ben when he rolled his eyes behind Poe’s back.

Poe smiled. “Ah, then he has kept my more famous exploits quiet. Good idea Ben, don’t want to-” 

“Benjamin Solo! What do you have to say for yourself?” Ben couldn’t help the cringe that crossed his face at his mother’s forceful declaration from the doorway across the thankfully empty room. 

“Mom-” Ben was cut off.

“Don’t ‘mom’ me, Benjamin. Not only have I not heard from you in months, but I also have to see you running around that park determined to get yourself killed?” Leia gave him a critical eye and raised eyebrow combination that never failed to make him feel guilty when he was a boy.

Ben did not know how to respond to that. He looked to Rey who seemed to be trying and failing to hold back a smile. Been glared at her lately before he lost the battle and smiled at her. He held out his hand towards her and said, "Join me, please?"

Rey seemed ready to contemplate her options, but with a tender smile of her own, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her forward.

“Senator, it is an absolute pleasure. Ben has told me great things about you.” Rey held her hand out to the woman that raised the man that was practically having a mini panic attack beside her.

“I’m sure he has…” Leia eyed Ben with speculative amusement held out her hand to shake Rey’s offered hand. “And please, call me Leia.” 

“Rey. Niima. Nice to meet you.” She gave Ben’s mother a confident smile and a strong handshake. 

“And to you as well, Rey,” Leia smiled kindly. “So… quite an exciting time at that park of yours. Or so I’ve heard.” Ben couldn’t stop the slight cringe from showing at her words.

“Yes, well. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be handled,” Ben defended. He really didn’t need his mother to point out where everything could have been avoided. Ben was well aware of those things, but Ben had no control over the rest of the universe.

“Mhm. I caught some interesting video clips on the internet.” Leia served him with an amused look before turning her attention back to the woman Ben hoped to keep in his life indefinitely.

Ben said nothing. He just smiled tightly at his mother. _No reason to give her extra ammunition._ If she had something to say, she would say it. No prompting is required. 

While he attempted to maintain some semblance of composure, Ben looked to see his father smirking behind his mother’s back. Han Solo was clearly enjoying the fact that Leia’s ire was reserved for someone other than her husband. 

He glared at his father before moving to stand beside Rey with an arm around her waist. 

“We did what we could, Mom. And we are both alive. So can we move along, please?” He could tell there were some tones of begging coming out but he would use whatever means necessary to end the current line of conversation.

“Of course, Benjamin,” Leia smiled sweetly at her son as he squeezed his arm around Rey’s waist to ground himself. She must have felt the tension in his body because Rey brought her arm up behind his back to press into the back of his neck beneath his hairline and caressed his head and neck with soothing movements. 

Ben wondered if he should be concerned that he was reacting to the fingers rubbing circles into his skin like an animal. But he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. He glanced at Rey and watched the interaction between his mother and the woman he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. 

Feeling his eyes on her, Rey shifted to look at him when his mother started asking Poe about the new baby. She didn’t say anything, but Ben could see everything in her eyes. For a long time, his main focus was on his job and atoning for his monstrous actions working for the First Order, but looking at the woman beside him, that focus shifted. 

Ben Solo decided that if the world were to go to Hell with rogue dinos holding dominion over the earth, as long as he had Rey Niima by his side, he would be happy. 

Everything that happened since that morning on the island, was a blessing for one, Ben Solo. _A blessing of dino proportions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I went on vacation and then getting back into the groove of things took a bit of time. But the story is finished and I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I would like to know what you thought of my adaptation of JW with a Reylo twist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading part one of my two-part story. Feel free to leave kudos or comments to let me know what you thought. So this actually ended up being 3-parts and an epilogue.😅 If this note shows up in the Epilogue chapter... I don't know why.🤷♀️


End file.
